Les techniques secrètes
by AngelScythe
Summary: Rio et Karma préparent un coup fourré aux dépends de Nagisa. Que leur prend-il ?


_Les techniques secrètes_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Humour (je suppose)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

Nagisa discutait avec Sugino en riant tandis qu'ils dégustaient leur repas. Un coup d'œil se perdait dans le bento de l'autre de temps à autre. Ils dérivèrent petit à petit sur le match de base-ball de la veille et le brun se leva d'un bond pour mimer le coup décisif, le faisant au ralenti rien que pour son ami qui le regardait, épaté.

Hier, pas de ralenti. Et encore moins d'aussi près !

Il ne pouvait que reconnaître les talents de Sugino et aussi la joie de pouvoir découvrir des techniques du genre.

Il applaudit alors son ami avec grande joie.

\- Encore, encore ! Rit-il.

Nagisa se figea lorsqu'il sentit des mains sur ses poignets et, la seconde d'après, les grands yeux inquiets de Rio.

\- Nagisa ! Mon Dieu ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'étonna le petit bleu.

\- Je devrais te le demander à toi !

Le garçon récupéra sa main pour la porter à son front, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'air fiévreux. Il lança un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui secouait la tête, tout aussi éberlué.

\- Tout va bien, Rio ? S'inquiéta Sugino.

\- On dirait ! Ouf !

Elle se leva et partit en courant. Nagisa regarda vers l'autre qui était encore perdu.

\- Ah… C'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer en cours. Tu viens ?

\- Oui ! Sourit le petit bleu.

Il se mit debout et suivit son ami mais manqua de s'entrechoquer avec Karma qui venait de se laisser tomber devant lui.

\- Je t'en prie ! Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités !

Il sauta sur ses jambes et le monta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Il partit d'un pas un peu moins vif vers la salle de classe.

\- Karma ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu vas t'épuiser !

Sugino leur emboîta le pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et Rio ? Demanda-t-il en la remarquant au loin.

\- Héhé ! Répondit le rouquin.

Nagisa se laissa porter bien que ses yeux demeuraient écarquillés.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, Karma posa le petit bleu à sa place et partit vers le fond en faisant jouer ses muscles. Les deux amis ne manquèrent pas le pouce levé de Rio jeter à l'autre.

\- Karma te porte ? Rit Kaede.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris… Enfin ! Suivons les cours ! Sourit Nagisa.

µµµ

Les cours finis, il jeta un regard à Rio et un autre à Karma. Ils étaient tous les deux occupés, l'un à lire un livre, l'autre à s'étirer en regardant Koro-sensei, un couteau en main. Il décocha un sourire à Sugino puis se leva.

Il ne le vit pas mais le brun ne manqua pas les regards subitement braqués sur lui.

Jetant sa mallette sur son épaule, Nagisa s'avança vers son professeur pour lui rendre son devoir.

\- Attention Koro-sensei ! S'écria Karma en se levant.

Le poulpe regarda autour de lui en agitant les tentacules. Les élèves eux-mêmes analysaient leur pauvre petite classe alors que Rio pouffait dans sa main.

\- … C'est encore une de tes blagues ? S'étonna le professeur en s'approchant du roux.

Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents et faisait sauter le couteau dans sa main.

\- Ne perturbe pas tes petits camarades comme ça.

\- Oui, professeuuuuuur ! Sourit-il. Je dois y aller. Pardon ! Pour vous.

Il désigna la feuille sur son bureau et se hâta vers Rio. Il l'aida à se lever et ils sortirent rapidement.

\- Ils sont ensemble ? Questionna Nagisa, surpris.

\- Ça n'annonce rien de bon…

Sugino serra les dents mais il sortit avec son ami, espérant ne pas affronter ce duo un peu trop étrange.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, les deux se prosternèrent au pied de Nagisa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Eh bien… C'est ta technique secrète ! On ne veut pas que tu l'utilises sur nous ! Lança Rio.

\- Ma… technique secrète ? Répéta le petit bleu.

\- Marcher et frapper dans tes mains. Sourit Karma.

\- Mais… Mais… Mais ! Bafouilla-t-il. C'est… J'utilise l'effet de surprise !

\- Ah ! On va pouvoir arrêter de trembler dès que tu fais un pas ! Lança la fille.

\- Ouf ! Et on va pouvoir applaudir avec lui !

\- Puis… je frappe dans mes mains, je… je n'applaudis pas…

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Fit le duo d'une même voix, d'un air exagéré.

Rio fit un clin d'œil et Karma tira la langue. Ils se levèrent en même temps et partirent vaguer à leur occupation. Nagisa porta ses doigts à son front mais rit de bon cœur, bien qu'un peu nerveusement.

\- Eux deux, décidément… Si j'avais deviné qu'ils se ligueraient pour un truc aussi…

\- Ouais. Répondit Sugino. Au moins, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Souffla-t-il soulagé. Et puis ils ne sont pas sérieux ! Tu n'utiliserais jamais une technique aussi fourbe sur tes amis !

\- Ne commence pas ! Gémit Nagisa.

Son ami lui fit une pichenette sur le front puis s'enfuit en courant et riant. Le petit bleu courut immédiatement à sa suite, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Note de fin : Ça me démangeait trop…


End file.
